The Letter
by Purple Wolf Girl
Summary: Starfire left for Tameran a year ago. When Robin reads the letter she left him, it returns old feelings. Now she's getting married to another man. Will Robin get the chance to tell her his feelings before it's too late? Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own the titans.

_'I wish I knew how you felt. I wish you would tell me. I fear that you never will and I will forever be left with the heavy heart that Raven's novels speak of. I do not understand you. You confuse me so. I cannot decide whether you care for me or not. You do not exactly make it 'obvious'. You seem to like me, but not nearly as much as I do you. Whenever I am near you or hear your name my heart leaps. But I do not exactly understand why. You are my best friend, but I feel that I desire more. To be truthful, you are the most wonderful person that I have ever encountered. Your mask makes you as mysterious as the dark side of the moon, your smile makes my day complete, your laugh is as humans call it: 'priceless', and your heart is un-reachable. You do not show any sign of significant affectionate emotion towards me. You treat me gloriously and kindly, but I do not feel any sign of what I feel._

_You perhaps will continue to confuse me forever. I wish not for that. When we were stranded on the hostile unknown planet, you denied me being your girlfriend. I know what girlfriend means. I had for a long period of time. The real reason I was angry with you was because I wanted to be your's, but I was not and possibly never will be. For that reason, I was angry. The feelings I have are still a mystery to me. But I believe that I am getting closer to a conclusion._

_You amaze me. The way you talk, the way you move, the way you comfort me when it is needed, and the way you do the kicking of the butt. But your heart is still out of my reach. If the monster had not done the interrupting, you may have confessed your emotions. There is a part of me that wishes you did, and a small part that is relived that you did not. I wonder what I would have done in response? Perhaps we would have done the kiss that other companions participate in. Although the first time I did that to you, you did not enjoy that. You even yelled at me with harsh words. But we did not know each other then. _

_Whenever another girl is attracted to you, a fiery rage builds up inside me. I constantly watch to make sure you do not date another female. I occasionally worry if you and Raven have the feelings for each other, but you are more like siblings. I sense that she and Beast boy seem to like each other in their own confusing ways..._

_You found me. You saved me. You were the first one to show me kindness. For that, I thank you. There are many more reasons to be thankful for you, but some are mine to keep. Every time I am scared, I grab onto you. I would not want anyone else in my grasp. You were unaware of that feeling. I did not tell you because I believed you might think I was full of the nuts._

_When I almost became betrothed to Glgrdsklechhh I could not help but become flattered when I noticed how jealous you were. Maybe you do...no. I do not think anyone would feel that strongly toward me. I am an alien and have many things that I do not understand just yet. You are the only one who seems to have the patience to explain these cultures to me, but it does not mean you feel for me. The others say that you feel very much for me, but I will believe it when I see it. You are my best friend and I am afraid that if I tell you the truth, it will destroy our friendship. But I suppose that it does not matter any longer. I must tell you before it and I are gone._

_If hearts were un-breakable I would tell you where I stand. But hearts are easily shattered. I do not know what you feel about me. I wish I did. I do not understand you and I fear I never will. You confuse me so. I am afraid that I will never know how you feel and I will be left with a heavy heart forever. You are my best friend but I feel that I desire more. Truthfully, you are the most wonderful person I have ever met. But I believe I have come to my conclusion. Robin, I love you...and that is why I must go.' _

Robin read the letter over and over again with sorrow on his face. He looked up at the dark night sky. She was there on her home planet getting married to another Tamerainan. Robin didn't say it in time. He was just to shy. Everything has a price to pay. In this case, he was too late and he lost the girl of his dreams. She was billions of miles away to never be seen by his eyes again. Robin fell to his knees and pounded the cement with his fist. He was sulking in the usual place he and Starfire had always talked and watched the sun rise and set; he was on the roof. He had lost her. When he lost her, he lost his smile. He lost watching the sunsets. He lost everything that ment anything. He lost his laugh, the sunshine, his strength, his will to do anything. The rest of the titans were sent to fight crime. He couldn't get himself away from the tower...where she used to dwell. But most of all, he lost his heart. He turned into an ordinary scrooge. He never looked at the positive side of anything anymore. The old Robin was lost and gone forever...just like Starfire was.

Robin held his head low and ran his hand through his tangled hair. "I guess I'm too late." he spoke softly to himself.

"Not necessarily."

Robin shook his head. "I must be losing it! That can't be-" He turned around sharply and his face glowed at what he saw. "Starfire!"

There she was in her wedding dress. Her eyes had the same sparkle and joy as ever. Maybe even more. Her hair had grown even longer and wavier, a head piece was placed over her bangs, and her smile was so bright it could light up a room. Robin immediately scurried off of the ground and stopped in front of her; hesitant to do anything he might regret if her husband was standing nearby.

"Starfire, you look..." he gathered up his courage. "Beautiful."

Her face stained pink and she stared downward awkwardly. Her eyes traced to Robin's hand. "You still have my note?" she asked unsurely.

"Yeah. I really missed you, Starfire."

"As I have missed you. It is glorious to see you."

"Why did you have to leave?" he questioned carelessly.

"I did not think you loved me, and so I agreed to go back to Tameran to find a husband that loved me."

"Starfire! I did and do love you! I was just to dumb to admit it!" he blurted.

She turned away. "I know now. That is why I am the run away bride."

"What?" Robin's face softened.

"I believed that I had found the perfect man. But then I realized..." she began as she turned around with her face dangerously close to Robin's. "That the only perfect man was you."

"You're joking." he said more flatly then he ment to. "Star, I'm far from perfect. You're too good for me. I would never deserve someone like you."

"Perhaps you do not." she teased gently. "But I wish to have you if you will take me."

"Star!"

"Will you have me?"

"I wouldn't want you anymore than I do now, but-"

She placed her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him into her just like she had done once before. She pulled away with a smile planted on her lips. Robin placed his gloved hand on her hair in disbelief.

"I must be dreaming." he laughed.

"No. This is truly real." she assured him as she rested her head on his shoulder. She then nestled her chin into his cape fabric with a sigh.

"You're really here." Robin whispered in her ear.

"Yes? And?"

"I...I love you."

"Truly?"

"Would I be saying it if weren't true?"

"I suppose not."

"Star?"

"Yes?"

"What are you going to do now? I mean, there's a wedding on hold for you."

"That does not matter."

"How do you figure that?"

"I have found a replacement bride."

"Who's that?"

Blackfire's laugh and a man's scream could be heard echoing through the night breeze.

Starfire closed her eyes and smiled to herself. "I shall tell you later."

Um...RobxStar forever!

The end.

Soooooooooooo...what do you all think? If you like it, please send me nice flame free reviews:) If you don't like it and you want to review, please don't say anything mean. But constructive criticism is allowed...just as long as there's no inappropriate language or mean comments. Oh, and the titans are a few years older in this story and Starfire had been gone for like a year or so. Oh...FACT OF THE DAY: I discovered that the only reason Starfire kissed Robin in "GO!" was so she could get the ability to speak English. For some really weird reason one of her inherent powers is she can instantly learn a person's language by kissing them...in case you were wondering why she could suddenly speak English after she kissed Robin. Weird, huh? Kinda cool though! Uh, bye?

PWG


End file.
